


Gold and Silver

by fr0s7b1t3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy, Hurt, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Soulmates, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0s7b1t3/pseuds/fr0s7b1t3
Summary: Salazar and Godric but make it Soulmate AU, where soulmates can't see the colour of their soulmates eyes unitl they meet them.It's kinda sad tho, so be prepared for feelings.I also wrote this some year ago so yea XD
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Gold and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this vauge idea of a soulmate AU with Salazar and Godric and then this happened. Enjoy.

_**Gold and Silver** _

_**Godric x Salazar** _

_**Soulmate Au** _

_**You can see every color except for the color of your soulmates eyes.** _

He didn’t like this, not at all. He did not want to meet this guy, it was only because Rowena and Helga wanted, no forced him to meet the man he now knew was named Godric. Salazar sat at the table in the park where they had decided to meet, he was reading a book on potions when he heard steps approaching him.

He looked up to see Helga’s smiling face but he still could not see the true color of her golden blonde hair, because he could not see golden at all as it was the color of his soulmates eyes that he had yet to meet, in fact he did not want to meet this person who were according to everyone else the solve of every problem in the world. Rowena soon came in view and he had to admit that she looked stunning with her long black hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was dressed in a blue summer dress and her long hair was for once put up in a ponytail.  
Helga was dressed in a yellow dress with golden details but for Salazar they looked grey, Helga was beautiful too with her golden blonde hair and hazel eyes.

“Salazar, why are you reading on your free time?” Helga asked him with a scowl on her face.  
“Well you two and this person that you wanted me to meet were late, so I decided to study.  
” Salazar said with a small smile at Helga’s cute face.  
“Now that you mention him, where is Godric?” Rowena said as she turned to Helga.  
“I don’t know, we said half past two, right?” Helga answered.  
“ Yes we did.”

“Well it seems that this Godric is not going to come so I will be taking my leave.” Salazar said and stood up from his seat as he drew one of his hands through his thigh long silver hair and he cursed as his ring got stuck in it, as he had for once let it out.  
“I got delayed, you have my deepest apologies Helga and Rowena.” A voice said and as Salazar turned he saw a man who was a little shorter than him with grey hair...no his hair was not grey it was golden and it was put up in a high ponytail.  
“Godric!” Helga exclaimed and a big smiled reached her face.  
“I thought that you were not going to come.” The golden haired man turned to Helga and said  
“I would never miss an opportunity to meet two of my dearest friends and that reminds me, are you Salazar?” Godric asked as he turned to him  
“Yes I am.” Salazar said and took the golden man’s hand and shook it, but during this time he never meet Godric’s eyes.

The four persons sat down at the table, Rowena and Salazar on one side with Godric across of Salazar and Helga across of Rowena. Salazar never let his eyes meet Godric’s, not even when they talked. But Godric wanted to know what color Salazar’s eyes were because you see he had yet to find his soulmate and the world was quite boring when you could not see the color green. Salazar did not let his eyes meet Godric’s because he was known for being cold hearted and prideful and he was, well not so cold hearted when you got to know him but don’t mess with his pride...just don’t. And it is that pride that is stopping him from looking in Godric’s eyes. But somehow he could not resist the temptation or maybe it was the fact the he really wanted to know Godric’s eye color and he thought that a quick peek wouldn’t hurt, but he was wrong as the world finally regained its lost color and Salazar could for the first time in his life see the true beauty of gold. For Godric it was like the world just burst into color. The trees got their colors and the grass too but the most beautiful shade of green was Salazar’s eyes as they held the color of an emerald.

But Rowena and Helga did not notice that something had changed because Salazar did not let a single emotion display on his face, it was only in his eyes that Godric could see a change, a happy spark in his beautiful eyes. It was at that moment that they both realized that they were soulmates but Salazar’s pride got the best of him and he ignored the fact that he could now see golden and he focused once again on Helga’s story. Godric was confused over the fact that Salazar did not react when he realized that they were soulmates and it made him angry. Salazar saw in the corner of his eyes that Godric stood up from his seat.  
“Godric, where are you going?” Helga asked.  
“Somewhere where he is not.” Godric answered and pointed at Salazar.  
“Oh, have I done something that is upsetting you?” Salazar asked  
“If so, you have my deepest apologies.” He added with a small grin on his face.  
“Do not talk to me like you care about me!” Godric almost yelled.  
“Oh, but I do.” Salazar said as he rose from his seat and walked around the table to stand just a few inches from Godric.  
“Of course I care about you, you’re my soulmate after all.” Salazar whispered in Godric’s ear.  
“But don’t you dare tell anyone about it.” He continued silently against Godric’s golden locks.  
“Why should I? What will you do?” Godric challenged him, Salazar gritted his teeth and Godric smirked at that.

Salazar lifted one of his hands and slowly pulled out Godric’s ponytail, letting his long golden hair flow freely, he let his other hand softly brush away some of the bangs that had fell in Godric face.  
“W-what are you doing??” Godric exclaimed with a blush on his face.  
“Is this not what you wanted?” Salazar said and raised his head from the golden haired male's shoulder, to look into his golden orbs.  
“To have a soulmate who thinks that all of the problems in the world is solved when you meet them? If so you can forget about it.” He said and pulled Godric’s head back harshly with the hand that was in his hair, Godric gasped and momentarily closed his eyes in pain as his hands flew up to rest lightly at Salazar’s shoulders. When he opened them again he meet Salazar’s emerald eyes, as he let go Godric let his hands rest on Salazar’s cheekbones and used the grip to keep the silver haired man still. Godric leaned in and pressed his lips against Salazar’s in a loving kiss.

Salazar was at first to surprised to react but soon he closed his eyes and let his hands rest around Godric’s waist. The golden haired man slipped one hand into the silver hair and the other around his neck. When they parted Godric let his head dip to taste the pale skin on Salazar’s throat. Godric felt how Salazar shuddered as his mouth travelled down the other man’s neck and how a quiet moan escaped the silvered haired man’s closed lips.  
“S-stop Godric.” Salazar pleaded quietly.  
“For what reason should I? I have wanted to do this ever since I first laid my eyes on you.” Godric murmured in the other man’s ear as he slowly caressed Salazar’s face and Salazar leaned into his touch subconsciously.  
“Because I don’t like you, I don’t even know you!” Salazar said, anger laced his voice as he broke free from Godric’s grip. Godric just stood there staring at Salazar like he couldn’t understand why he did it.  
“Why can’t you let me love you?” Tears threatened to fall from Godric’s eyes.

“Because I don’t need it. I don’t need you.” Salazar’s voice showed no signs of emotion as he turned, picked up his book and begun to walk away.  
“Salazar! Don’t you dare leave me!” Godric’s voice broke but he could hear just how angry he was. But Salazar just kept on walking, away from destiny as he did not believe in such things as love at first sight.


End file.
